


haikyuu characters × an random otp generator

by Iwaizumis_catgirl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aliens, Attempt at Humor, Cute, Cute Ending, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Gen, Hanamaki Takahiro & Matsukawa Issei Friendship, Iwaizumi Hajime Is So Done, Male-Female Friendship, Mentioned Iwaizumi Hajime, No Romance, Oikawa Tooru is a Good Friend, Teen Romance, Teenage Dorks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28218561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwaizumis_catgirl/pseuds/Iwaizumis_catgirl
Summary: the title says it all :). I used an spin well and an otp generator so everything is EXTREMELY randomeach chapter will have the otp explained + the character as well as some warning (if I think they are necessary)some story may be NSFW but it'll be said in the chapter title lol.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Kudos: 3





	1. Kozume Kenma : Sounds similar ?

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my first work. Sorry if its kinda shit lol :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "kenma is playing a video game/reading a book/watching a show and is talking about how they ship two of the characters together because of [insert cute reason here], and then y/n says 'that sounds like you and me right there'."
> 
> gen neutral reader (i kinda forgot to give them pronouns lol)
> 
> warning: I think its gonna end up as a fluff <\3 OKAY ITS CRINGEY SORRY GUYS

-'What do you mean they sound like us.'

-'You said that you liked their dynamic because Mao is shy and doesn't talk a lot but Leo is the total inverse and it's as if Leo likes Mao because of that.'

-'And how does this sound like us?'

-'Well remember when I said that you were my little introvert... Come on don't tell me they don't look like us? MAO MEANS CAT IN CHINESE AND LEO... WELL'

-'O-okay... BUT don't think I ship them because they remind me of us...' Kenma had the biggest blush painted on his face. You knew how easily he got shy and this was one of the times he became a blushing mess because of one of your stupid remarks.

-'You know how adorable I think you are right ? I am going to eat you as a whole.' You said as you jumped in his arm and started kissing him.  
___

-He would become a literal mess after you started kissing him

-But once he got back to his mind... oh dear

-You accidentally turned off his PlayStation and lemme tell you THE KITTEN GOT MAD.

-'Oh come on Kenma don't get mad at me lol'  
-'DON'T GET MAD-'

-Only way to calm him down (make him forget) would be to kiss him and cuddle him.

-Ngl he didn't actually got mad he just wanted to kiss you

-You guys always ''fight'' about stupid things and it usually ends up in Kenma hugging you.

-After a little while, he would probably turn on his Nintendo switch so you guys could play animal crossing.

-You guys always end up cuddling whatever happens.


	2. Takahiro Hanamaki: Macaroni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Makki offers you the kindest gift ever... a macaroni necklace."
> 
> Gender neutral reader/ no pronouns bcs i forgot lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't generated by the otp prompt generator BUT i saw an insta post (@/haikyuxboo) saying that Makki would be the type of boyfriend to give you macaroni bracelet and it has been on my mind ever since... so I shall offer this to you.

-Makki would come to you with the biggest smile.

-You know him so well and this smile means he is extremely proud of himself (he smiles like this whenever he strike a point).

-You guys have a secret handshake but this time he didn't do it.

-You KNEW he was hiding something.

___

-'Okay what do you want to show me Makki-kun?'

-'You know today is our 274 days together...'

-'...I mean this is a weird date to remember but I guess I do.'

-'AW HOW COULD YOU NOT REMEMBER!'

____

-He would probably fake cry for ten minutes until he remember his gift.  
___

-'Yeah sorry for that. SO as I was saying, it's our 274 days today and I asked Mattsun what I should give you-'

-'YOU ALWAYS ASK MATTS-'

-'STOP INTERRUPTING ME! And he told me "Why do you want to celebrate your 274 days together" and I was incredibly offended then he told me I should make something... kind of a diy thing you know?'

-'Gosh Makki just show me the gift.'  
___

-He would then proceed to give you a macaroni necklace extremely poorly painted.

-You didn't knew how to react but this was genuinely adorable

-You would jump on him and ask him to put it on you.

-Makki would FOR SURE ask you to react that one high school musical scene where Troy put the T necklace on Gabriella.

-You guys would do it and Makki being the meme lord he is would laugh so hard.

-No but you genuinely find him so adorable and you feel kinda bad that you didn't got him anything.

-He wouldn't mind he actually just wanted an escuse to make you an macaroni necklace lol


	3. Oikawa Tooru: I may be dumb but I am NOT crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Oikawa making a video 'proving' that y/n is an alien, complete with The X-Files theme.'
> 
> Female reader, she/her pronouns.
> 
> Warning: Ig aliens ? lol

-'I SWEAR JUST SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO THIS PRESENTATION.'

-'Ok Shittykawa but hurry up or I'll literally punch you in the face.'

-'Jesus calm down Iwa-chan... OKAY I finally have the proof that y/n is an alien and I made a video about it. No need to thank me I know I'm the best.'

-'What are you even talking about? WAIT YOU FILMED ME?'

-'COME ON YOU UNDERSTAND THAT IT'S FOR EVERYONE'S WELLBEING and everyone SHUT UP the video that I filmed and edited is starting'

___

-Ever since you became Seijoh manager, Oikawa have been convinced that you are an alien and he was determined to prove it to the whole team.

-First things first, the video will immediately start with the x-files theme song and everyone will just start laughing.

-Oikawa doe ? He isn't laughing at all, he is completely serious.

-The video would then immediately start with a video of you doing your makeup and Oikawa voicing it saying things such as 'I don't know it's just weird how she uses makeup when she doesn't need to... what is she trying to hide.'

-YOU WOULD PUNCH HIM SO HARD

-He would proceed to ask you WHY??

-Because he is incredibly stupid.

-The video is just you doing random things and Oikawa voicing it.

-Everyone is probably crying at this point. Y'all shouldn't be laughing but OH GOSH its hard.  
___

-'Yeah guys he got a point there... guess I'm an alien.'

-'SEE I TOLD YOU!'

-'OIKAWA YOU DUMBASS OF COURSE I'M NOT AN ALIEN WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU-'

-'Okay but can we talk about how good the video editing was.'  
___

-Oikawa probably wanted y'all to tell him how good his video was.

-You didn't.

-He would look at you expecting you to come out as an alien so bad

-Let's be honest, you love Shittykawa a lil too much and you had to let him win this "fight"

-You'll probably get up and say 

-'Guys I am actually an alien.'

-Oikawa would go INSANE

-ALL OF HIS HARD WORK FINALLY PROVEN TRUE

-Everyone knows you are doing this to make him happy.  
___

-'SEE I AM ALWAYS RIGHT'

-'Oikawa.'

-'Yes my favorite alien.'

-'You filmed me without my consent and you will have to PAY!'  
___

-You'll force him to bring you candies EVERYDAY.

-Your excuse? You are an alien, you can eat him if you want to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my work. Let me know your impression and if you have a request, you can request it in the comments!!
> 
> Kudos are appreciated thank you so much !!!


End file.
